Digimon: Digital Monsters 02 - Episode 21
by Ultram
Summary: "The DigiEgg of Kindness" - Basically, I'm rewriting the series so it follows the storyline of the movie. It'll have added things that never made it to the Anime- or that I just wanted to add in. And the first addition will be the DigiEgg of Kindness. Ori


The All-New

The All-New

****

DIGIMON 02

Digital Monsters

The DigiDestined must stop the

Digimon Emperor and Kimeramon

before it's too late . . 

****

The DigiEgg of Kindness

****

Jay Barial

Quick Explanation

This follows a similar plot to the original story, except I decided to change a few things. Just as in the third movie, the story line is slightly altered. So, I decided to see what the story would be like if it continued (but, it'd have to start the episode before the movie). Though it starts on episode 21, this would be the first episode of the different continuum Yes, some of the dialogue has been changed, but what did you expect it to be, the same? It'll include Dinobeemon, Orgermon, Willis, and much more. Hope ya like it. –Jay Barial aka Ultram.

Chapter One: The Power Source

"I know who you are," growled Davis, as Wormmon dropped in front of him and his In-Training.

Davis and DemiVeemon stood directly before the engine, with only Wormmon in their way.

"Out of our way Wormmon," growled Davis.

Wormmon signaled them towards the engine room. "It's over this way."

"Huh?" wondered the two.

"Do I look stupid to you?" growled Davis. He stopped for a moment, and quickly replied, "never mind, don't answer that. Why are you doing this?"

"Something's wrong with Ken," answered Wormmon, with deep concern. "Darkness is slowly taking over him, and destroying his base and Kimeramon may be the only way to stop him."

"We can trust him Davis," said DemiVeemon.

"Right." Davis, DemiVeemon, and Wormmon rushed over to the engine room. As the door opened, a strange feeling of negative energy entered them as they entered the room. In the center of the small room was a strange, black flower-like device.

"Ken found this awhile ago," said Wormmon.

"This is what's powering Ken's base?" asked Davis. He sighed. "I'll never be able to lift that on my own." He glanced around and sighed again. "And all the others are still up above."

"I'm getting a weird feeling from it Davis," murmured DemiVeemon softly. "Try to lift it."

"Well, all right." Davis stepped forward and touched the strange device. As he touched it, the black flower-like device started to glow and slowly transformed to what appeared to be a bright pink flower, with small red symbols on each petal. The strange device hovered up in the air.

"It's a DigiEgg!" shouted DemiVeemon with excitement.

"What's that symbol on the sides of the DigiEgg?" wondered Davis, examining the DigiEgg. "What crest symbol is that?"

"The symbol on the side is the Crest of Kindness," murmured Wormmon. "This must be Ken's DigiEgg of Kindness."

Suddenly, the DigiEgg continued to glow the bright pink and the energy surrounding it expanded and shattered the room that concealed it. The energy surrounding it hit DemiVeemon and he started to glow.

DemiVeemon hopped out of Davis's arms and started to glow and Digivolved back to Veemon.

"You Digivolved!" said Davis happily.

****

Up on the ledge overlooking the energy, the strange energy hit Poromon, Upamon, Gatomon, and Patamon and they started to glow.

Gatomon and Patamon started hopping up and down with excitement and joy. "Our energy has return!"

Poromon and Upamon also hopped up and down too. Until . . .

"Poromon Digivolved to . . ."

"Upamon Digivolved to . . ."

"Hawkmon!"

"Armadillomon!"

****

"What's going on!" Davis heard Ken shout, as he picked up Veemon.

"If this is Ken's DigiEgg of Kindness," said Veemon, turning towards Wormmon. "Then, Wormmon must be able to use it to Armor Digivolve!"

Wormmon looked sadly down at the ground. "But how will I Digivolve without Ken."

The DigiEgg continued to glow brightly and hovered over Wormmon and it started to shimmer.

Davis glanced at the DigiEgg and then towards Ken. "Somehow, I think, deep down inside, Ken wants Wormmon to Digivolve to save him from himself." He turned to Wormmon. "Do it!"

Chapter Two: The DigiEgg of Kindness

"Wormmon Armor Digivolved to . . ." The DigiEgg lowered itself down towards Wormmon and the Digimon started to glow and grow. Wormmon turned a pale white and stood on its hind legs, as red boots slip onto his feet. Red gloves covered his arms, and a red hood went of his head and antennas. It spun around and started to glow bright and leaped up into the air and landed right in front of Davis and Veemon. "Puttimon! The Spirit of Kindness!"

"That's Puttimon! He's a fairy Digimon, and is very kind and peaceful," said Veemon. "But, when a big enough threat is called forth, its Heartner Beam and Love and Fire attack will defeat any evil enemy in its path."

"What!" shouted Ken in angry, as he saw his meager little Digimon achieve its armored form. Ken snorted and turned away. "Well, I guess he didn't Digivolve into a big butterfly with scary wings in the end." He turned around and shouted, "_Kimeramon_!"

****

Though Kimeramon heard Ken calling from outside, its attention was drawn towards a strange energy source that had emerged from inside of the Digimon Emperor's base. It was some kind of new and powerful Digimon. Kimeramon roared and headed towards the base.

****

Suddenly, the base started shaking and the giant Ultimate Digimon emerged from the bottom of the base and emerged before Puttimon.

"Puttimon, can you hold off this mix and matched Digimon!" shouted Davis.

"For awhile," replied Puttimon. "I am only an Armor Digimon, and I alone can not defeat it. I'll need all of you DigiDestined to help me." Puttimon, who was standing in front of Davis and Veemon, turned towards the flying Kimeramon and shouted, "Kimeramon, take this on for size! Heartner Beam!" Puttimon held out on finger and it shot a small beam of white energy at Kimeramon, but the giant Digimon dodged out of the way, losing sight of Davis and Veemon.

"Now!" Davis turned Veemon, and picked up his Digimon and they quickly rushed out of the way, as Puttimon and Kimeramon engaged in a deadly battle.

Davis and Veemon swiftly moved up the pathway that led back towards the other DigiDestined on the ledge up above.

"Is that Wormmon?" asked TK, as Davis approached them.

"Yeah!" shouted Davis. "Somehow he was able to Digivolve to Puttimon using the DigiEgg of Kindness, and now he's given us a second chance."

"But he needs our help," said Veemon, hopping out of Davis's arms. "We have to Armor Digivolve so we can help Puttimon defeat Kimeramon. Only in our Armor forms can all six of us destroy Kimeramon."

"I say they should let them duke it out," replied Cody. "Ken's Digimon shouldn't deserve to fight by our sides."

"You're wrong," growled Davis. "We need Puttimon. He's a miracle that came to us, and we have to fight with him so we can stop this creature before it destroys the entire Digital World."

"It'd be nice to stop Ken while we're here," replied Kari. "That way, we won't have to deal with him later."

"Right!" agreed Yolei.

"But poor Puttimon won't be able to hold its own against Kimeramon for that long," said Kari softly.

"We'll slow him down!" said Hawkmon and Veemon eagerly.

Davis and Yolei glanced at each other and nodded. Their D-Terminals activated and they sent a signal up towards their Digivice, which contained the data for their DigiEgg. "Digi-Armor Energize!" The signal hit the D-3 and the DigiEgg of Friendship and Sincerity emerged from the screen of the Digivice.

"Veemon Armor Digivolved to . . ."

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolved to . . ."

Veemon got on all fours as the DigiEgg of Friendship surrounded and protected him. "Raidramon! The Storm of Friendship!"

Hawkmon stood tall as the DigiEgg of Sincerity surrounded him and it transformed into a large, warrior Digimon. "Shurimon! The Samurai of Sincerity!"

Chapter Three: Confronting Ken

"Heartner Beam!" Puttimon shot two white, circular beams that hit Kimeramon, but it wasn't enough and Kimeramon swung its giant claw at the Digivolved form of Wormmon, swatting it against the wall.

"Heat Viper!" Kimeramon started to absorb negative energy to fire at Puttimon.

"Thunder Blast!"

"Double Stars!"

The two Digimon stood on the ledge and shot their two attacks, which hit Kimeramon, forcing it to lose aim and shoot a giant hole in the side of the giant base.

Raidramon and Shurimon jumped down to the platform below, and Puttimon landed right down next to them.

"If we work together," said Puttimon, "the three of us can confuse Kimeramon that it'll end up destroying Ken's base for us."

"Right," growled Raidramon.

"Fine by me," agreed Shurimon.

Kimeramon slowly glanced around, until it locked onto the three Armor Digivolved Digimon, and an evil grin spread across its face. "Heat Viper!"

****

Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK, and Kari all rushed up the spiral staircase towards the highest ledge, where they saw Ken, laughing maniacally as Kimeramon attacked Raidramon, Shurimon, and Puttimon.

"Ken!" shouted Davis.

The Digital Monster Emperor turned towards the five children, accompanied by their three Digimon. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the DigiDestined." He glanced back at the battle and chuckle. "Do you really think that you pathetic Digimon can really beat _my_ creation! It fights for only me!"

"It fights for only itself," growled Cody. "Kimeramon isn't listening to anyone Ken!"

"The only Digimon fighting out there for you is Puttimon," said Davis. "Wormmon is your friend and he's the only one who has been believing in you since the start."

"And even more than that, Wormmon is you're partner," said Kari. "You're DigiDestined too Ken. You have a responsibility to both, and Wormmon. He's your friend and digital partner, not someone who you can just kick around."

"He's even proving how much he cares for you by battling Kimeramon," said TK. "This must mean something to you, doesn't it Ken?"

Ken glanced down at the ground. "Why would this mean anything to me. Wormmon's just a stupid program that I run to amuse me. Kimeramon is a true master."

"You're wrong Ken!" growled Davis.

"Look out!" Suddenly, Armadillomon and Gatomon jumped out from behind Cody and Kari and shoved Ken and they started to stumble upward. Then, the giant Devimon arm of Kimeramon broke right through the wall.

"See Ken!" shouted Yolei, as the other DigiDestined approached Ken, Veemon, and Gatomon, as the giant arm moved away. "What have these Digimon done to you."

"They aren't just data in a computer _Ken_. They're living creatures Ken," said Kari, "just like you and I."

"Living creatures?" repeated Ken.

"And I know, somewhere deep down inside of you, you wanted Wormmon to Digivolve to Puttimon so he could save you from this darkness that's taking over you," said Davis.

"Deep down . . . inside." Ken closed his eyes and glanced back down at the ground. "Sure, maybe deep down I wanted to see Wormmon Digivolve . . ." Then Ken shot his head back up and shouted, "so I could see Kimeramon's full power against a Digimon I care _nothing_ about!"

Chapter Four: The Time to Escape

Raidramon, Shurimon, and Puttimon were doing their best to try to avoid Kimeramon's Heat Viper attack by bouncing off the walls and dodging the move and slowly trying to confuse Kimeramon. Then, the three Digimon managed to get on all sides of the Digimon, just as it hung in the middle of the area.

"Thunder Blast!"

"Double Stars!"

"Heartner Beam!"

The three blasts came from all sides and when they hit Kimeramon, they caused a deadly explosion.

This enraged Kimeramon, and it turned towards the four pathways that were holding up the beam in the engine room. "Heat Viper!" He shot four blasts that took out the form beams, and then glanced upward. "Heat Viper!" It released another streaming blast of the green fire that hit the ceiling, causing a cave-in of the base, knocking down huge chunks of the base down towards Raidramon, Shurimon, and Puttimon.

****

There was a head explosion as the base started to lose altitude and lost completely power and slowly sunk towards the ground as another giant explosion erupted from the center of the base.

"You may have taken down my home base," said Ken, turning away, "but you'll never be able to defeat Kimeramon!" He started running up the stairs towards his escape.

"Ken! Come back!" shouted Davis, attempting to rush after him, but Cody stopped him.

"Now's not the time Davis," said Cody. "We have to figure out some way to get out of here before this thing blows."

"Um, we can help," said Gatomon, stepping forward. "We're all energized from Wormmon and can armor Digivolve if you'd like."

"Are you sure?" asked Yolei.

"All charged up, and ready to go," said Patamon.

"Ready when you are," said Armadillomon.

Cody, Kari, and TK nodded, as their D-Terminal activated. The signal that contained the egg shot upward towards their D-3s. "Digi-Armor Energize!" The signal hit the Digivice and the DigiEgg of Knowledge, Light, and Hope emerged from the D-3s.

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolved to . . ." The DigiEgg of Knowledge surrounded Armadillomon and it started to transform into the giant Insectoid Digimon. "Digmon! The Drill of Knowledge!"

"Gatomon Armor Digivolved to . . ." The DigiEgg of Light surrounded Gatomon, as she got on all fours and she transformed into the holy beast Digimon. "Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!"

"Patamon Armor Digivolved to . . ." The DigiEgg of Hope surrounded Patamon and slowly transformed the small Digimon into the mythical horse Digimon. "Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"

Digmon, Nefertimon, and Pegasusmon all stood in front of the DigiDestined and prepared to attack.

"Rosetta Stones!"

"Star Shower!"

Nefertimon flew up and hurled a giant tombstone at the wall, while Pegasusmon flew up and released deadly stars from under its wings. Both attacks hit the wall of the base, cracking it.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon released of its drills and they hit the wall, cracking even more.

"Everyone, together attack!" said Davis.

"Queen's Paw!"

"Mane Wind!"

"Rock Cracking!"

The three came together and shattered a giant hole in the side of the base.

Chapter Five: The Best of the DigiDestined

"Arg!" Kimeramon slammed Raidramon and Shurimon down to the ground, and they Digivolved back to Veemon and Hawkmon, leaving only Puttimon to defend.

Kimeramon had blown a giant hole to the outside, and the three Armor Digimon followed after, only to be ambushed by the giant Ultimate Digimon.

"Come on guys, I can't hold off Kimeramon for too long," murmured Puttimon.

"Heat Viper!" Kimeramon shot a streaming blast of negative energy at Puttimon as it jumped out of the way.

"Okay, change that," said Puttimon, "I can _not_ hold of Kimeramon at all."

Suddenly, there was a small explosion and dust rose from the side of the base.

"Everyone follow me!"

"I'll follow you!"

"And I'll follow you!"

Pegasusmon appeared from the hole carrying TK and Davis, while Nefertimon appeared carrying Kari and Yolei, and Digmon emerged holding Cody in his arms.

"Now that's what I call following orders," said Digimon, landing in front of Veemon and Hawkmon.

"Veemon!" cried Davis.

"Hawkmon!" shouted Yolei.

The two hopped of their friend's Digimon and rushed over to their own. "Are you all right."

"I'm in mint shape," said Veemon, quickly getting up.

"Me too," said Hawkmon. "Puttimon's giving off some sort of strange energy! I'm not getting worn out."

"Kinda like a sugar rush," noted Yolei.

"No time for metaphors Yolei," said Davis. "We have to get Halsemon and Flamedramon out here to help out. Raidramon and Shurimon may have been good inside, but we'll need them now."

"Right," agreed Yolei.

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolved to . . ." The DigiEgg of Courage surrounded Veemon as he grew and the fiery armor surrounded him. "Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolved to . . ." The DigiEgg of Love surrounded Hawk, and he got on all fours as the DigiEgg protected its head. "Halsemon! The Wings of Love!"

Flamedramon, Halsemon, Digmon, Nefertimon, and Pegasusmon hurried towards Kimeramon, who had Puttimon cornered.

"Fire Rocket!"

"Tempest Wing!"

"Gold Rush!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

"Star Shower!"

As Kimeramon was about to swipe away Puttimon, the five Digimon who had been recently re-energized by Puttimon shot their attacks and they hit Kimeramon in the back. This time, the attacks had a more serious affect and caused Kimeramon to roar loud and start to stumble forward.

"I don't think so!" Puttimon jumped up from off the ground and onto Kimeramon's head. Puttimon then jumped off of Kimeramon's head, throwing the giant Digimon off balance, and landing next to the other five Armor Digivolved Digimon.

Chapter Six: The Symbol of Kindness

"It's us against you Kimeramon," growled Puttimon. "Back down and we won't have to destroy you, okay?"

"Heat Viper!" Completely ignoring Puttimon, Kimeramon inhaled and released the deadly blast of fire filled with negative energy.

"I don't think he's listening," replied Digmon, landing next to Puttimon.

"Well we'll just have to give him something to listen to," replied Halsemon. Halsemon swiftly took flight, along with Nefertimon and Pegasusmon, while Flamedramon, Digmon, and Puttimon held their posts on the ground.

"Sorry Kimeramon, but you're going down," replied Digmon. His many drills started spinning and the insect Digimon shouted, "Rock Cracking!" The small tremor headed straight towards Kimeramon, and caused a small hole to crumble beneath the giant Digimon.

"Hold still Kimeramon. Tempest Wing!" Part of the armor of the DigiEgg of Love started to glow and two duel beams shot towards Kimeramon.

"Wind Mane!"

"Queen's Paw!"

Nefertimon and Pegasusmon flew up on opposite sides of Kimeramon and fired their deadly attacks. The three attacks together hit Kimeramon and caused a deadly explosion. When the smoke and dust cleared, Kimeramon was down on one knee moaning with pain.

"Flamedramon," said Puttimon, turning toward the Digivolved form of Veemon. "I'll need your help Use your Fire Rockets."

"Right!" Flamedramon jumped up into the air and his fists started to glow with a fiery aurora. "Fire Rockets!"

Puttimon jumped up next to him, and his fingertips started to glow. "Heartner Beam!" Small white rings shot towards Kimeramon.

Flamedramon and Puttimon's attacks joined together and transformed into a giant ring of fire. The two blasts hit the Kimeramon and it started to stumble backwards.

Suddenly, Puttimon spotted Ken's Devidramon attempting to flee the area. "Flamedramon, you and the other Digimon hold off Kimeramon! I have to stop Ken."

Flamedramon nodded. "We can handle Kimeramon."

****

_Those foolish DigiDestined think they can stop me, do they?_ Ken thought to himself, as he flew away on his Devidramon.

"Ken! Stop!" shouted the familiar voice of Puttimon.

Ken stopped Devidramon and it turned around and Puttimon hovered in front of his Digital partner. "Well, well, if it isn't the reject Digimon, Puttimon. What do you want fairy Digimon?"

"Ken, I know the true you," said Puttimon, landing on front of Devidramon. "The fact that I was able to Digivolve using a DigiEgg just proves that somewhere deep down inside of you, you still hold your Kindness that I looked in you so long ago."

_This is what Davis said_, though Ken, _about me unlocking the DigiEgg of Kindness. This just can't be true_.

"The forces of darkness are trying to manipulate you to use your kindness and to turn it into darkness," said Puttimon, "but I won't let that happen."

"Grrr, _it isn't true_!" shouted Ken, breaking down to his knees. He swiftly pulled out his whip and tried to hit Puttimon, but it swiftly moved out of the way.

"Now that your base is destroyed," said Puttimon, "most of your Control Spires are now inactive!" Puttimon hovered in front of Devidramon. "You're no longer in Ken's control, are you?"

"He needs no Dark Spiral!" growled Ken, whipping Devidramon on the forehead. "He is my slave!"

"I can relate to poor Digimon like Devidramon," said Puttimon, "we were all mistreated by you Ken. And your kindness would be one of the key ingredients to healing the Digital World. And even Devidramon knows this. So I'm sorry when I do this." Puttimon rammed straight into Ken, knocking to the ground.

"What are you doing!" shouted Ken from the ground. "Devidramon! Stop Wormmon, _now_!" But Devidramon didn't respond to the command! Stop him now! Stop Puttimon, _now_!"

"We share a bond as Digimon." Puttimon landed on Devidramon. "Devidramon, I will temporarily need your help."

Chapter Seven: Wormmon's Power

"Fire Rockets!"

"Tempest Wing!"

"Gold Rush!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

"Star Shower!"

As the five Digimon battled without the help of Puttimon, their energy slowly weakened and they couldn't harm Kimeramon enough to hold him off.

"ARG!" Kimeramon lunged at the five Digimon as they tried to dodge out of the way, and it slammed its fists into Halsemon, Digmon, Nefertimon, and Pegasusmon, only missing Flamedramon.

The four injured Digimon slammed to the ground and transformed back to Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Gatomon, and Patamon.

Kimeramon slowly turned to Flamedramon, and an evil grin spread of his face. "Heat Viper!"

"Huh?" Flamedramon swiftly jumped out of the way, as the fiery streak of negative energy shot passed Davis's Digimon.

Kimeramon slowly turned towards Flamedramon and chuckled. Kimeramon pinned Flamedramon to the ground with its Devimon-arm.

"Devidramon, _now_!" The giant Digimon slammed into Kimeramon, causing it to stumble over and lose balance and toppled over, releasing Flamedramon. Puttimon landed next to Davis's Digimon.

Puttimon cringed as it fell to its knee.

"You all right Puttimon?" asked Flamedramon.

"Of course," said Puttimon. He turned to the Armor Digivolved Veemon and said, "use your Fire Rocket, and I'll use me Love and Fire attack. All right?"

"Right!" Flamedramon jumped up into the as Kimeramon slowly turned around. "Fire Rocket!"

"Heartner Beam!" Puttimon's fingertips all started to glow and released ten white beams of energy.

The fire and pure energy hit Kimeramon with a deadly explosion.

The two Digimon landed next to each other, but only Flamedramon chuckled until he realized how weak Puttimon was. "Are you okay? This is only your first time you've Digivolved."

"I'm fine," replied Puttimon. "We'll need your Fire Rocket attack again."

"One more time," said Flamedramon, landing on the ground and quickly jumped back up into the air. "Fire Rocket!" A shield of fire surrounded Flamedramon and it lunged down towards Kimeramon.

"My turn! Love and Fire!" Puttimon jumped up next to Flamedramon, and a light purple shield of love and fire energy surround Puttimon and lunged towards Kimeramon.

The two Digimon slashed by Kimeramon, slicing its sides.

Kimeramon roared with pain and tried swatting them to the ground, but only hit Puttimon, forcing it to the ground.

"Puttimon!" shouted Flamedramon.

Puttimon started to glow with a purplish aurora and sighed as he started to get up. "I have no more use Flamedramon! But you can destroy with your Fire Rocket, right down the center!" Suddenly, Puttimon shot a beam of energy at Flamedramon, which started to power of Davis's Armor Digivolved Digimon and it was surrounded with the same fiery aurora of kindness.

"Right!" Flamedramon jumped up into the air once again to try to finish off the Digimon.

Kimeramon roared again. "Heat Viper!" Kimeramon released another blast of fire consisting of negative fire energy straight at Flamedramon.

"Fire Rocket!" Another shield of fire surrounded Flamedramon, along with the purplish energy. Flamedramon lunged straight towards Kimeramon, blasting right through the Heat Viper attack, thanks to Puttimon's energy. Flamedramon shot straight through Kimeramon's stomach at the fast speed, creating a giant hole in Kimeramon.

Flamedramon landed on the other side of the giant Digimon and swiftly Digivolved back to DemiVeemon. By the time he had Digivolved back, Kimeramon had just realized what was happening and it fell to the ground.

DemiVeemon waddled over to Kimeramon's face and shot its Pop Attack, blinding it. Kimeramon started shaking and hand started to shatter into millions of pieces . . . then his other hands . . . then its legs . . . slowly shatter into millions of pieces itself until a giant gust of wind swirled passed Kimeramon and the rest of its body shattered.

Chapter Eight: The Truth Revealed . . .

[NOTE: Only some dialogue and the end of this section has changed. It's basically the same as in the show.]

"No," the other DigiDestined heard Ken murmur, as he fall to his knees as Kimeramon shattered away. "How could this be happening!"

Meanwhile, Davis swiftly rushed over to DemiVeemon. "DemiVeemon! You okay?"

"'Kay," replied DemiVeemon. "I'm just tired . . ." He curled up in Davis's arms as his human partner picked him up.

"I lost. This is utterly impossible," murmured Ken, slamming his fists to the ground. "You 'DigiDestined' children must have _cheated_ somehow! All of my plans were flawless- so cheating must have been the only possible explanation!" He sighed and then chuckled. "It's all so simple! I'll have to cheat myself! I'll just get all the Digital World data off of my computer and rest the Digital World!"

The five DigiDestined and their Digimon approached the distressed "Digimon Emperor."

"Rest the Digital World?" said TK skeptically.

"The DigiWorld is a real place Ken," said Yolei. "As are these Digimon that you've been harming every since you've arrived in the Digital World!"

Ken slowly turned around. "What are you saying?"

"This 'Digital World' on your computer is just as real as our world!" said Cody. "This isn't some kind of video game! Ken Digimon are real and it's about time you've realized what you're doing!"

"Wha?" wondered Ken in horror.

"All Digimon, vaccine, data, and virus all have feelings Ken," said Kari. "You've been hurting innocents creatures, Ken."

"Of course," said Ken, slowly getting up. "All of your Digimon were at that soccer game in the real world. You are real, not just computer data."

"You know, for an evil genius, you're a pretty slow learner Ken," replied DemiVeemon.

"And ever since you gave yourself the title of the Digimon Emperor, you've constantly been abusing Digimon," said Davis.

"I-I had no idea," murmured Ken, thinking back to all the pain he had caused. "I thought all my brilliant devices were a stroke of genius. From my Dark Digivice, to the Control Spires, to the Kimeramon and MetalGreymon." He stood up and yelled in agony, "I'm a monster! What have I done!"

"Can't really disagree there," murmured Cody.

"But it's all right Ken," said TK.

"The important thing is now that you've realized what you've been doing, you can start over as Ken and not the Digimon Emperor," said Kari.

"_What have I done_!" Ken started wandering off, complete horrified of what he had become and crying. Slowly, all of the Digimon Emperor clothes disappeared from Ken, and he remained in his plain, gray suit.

Chapter Nine: Wormmon's Good-Bye

"Puttimon!" Ken slowly turned around, and the DigiDestined children were surrounding the injured Digimon, and Puttimon was resting in front of Kari and Gatomon.

"Wormmon?" Ken stood up and slowly walked towards his Digital partner.

"He's still breathing," said Gatomon, "but he's slowing down."

"Ken," said the injured Puttimon managed to say, "you've returned to your old self, I knew you could do it."

"I fear it's too late," murmured Ken.

"It's never too late to start over," murmured Puttimon, "and to be sorry."

Davis nodded and turned towards Ken. "He's right."

Suddenly, Puttimon started glowing and Digivolved back to Wormmon. But, a beam of light left Puttimon and hit Ken's Digivice, and then the signal shot into Ken's pocket, creating a D-Terminal.

"His D-3 . . . and a D-Terminal," murmured Cody. "That must mean that the DigiEgg of Kindness truly did belong to Ken."

"He's a DigiDestined, just like us," said TK.

"You're right," said Kari, "so he would have the Crest of Kindness."

"So, why is it coming to me?" asked Ken.

"It belongs to you Ken," said Wormmon weakly. "It's the DigiEgg of Kindness."

"This . . . this must be some sort of mistake," said Ken, "I've been anything _but_ kind."

"That's it!" Gatomon stood up. "That's what Wizarmon meant when he said kindness would unlock the golden radians. The DigiEgg of Kindness produced that golden aurora that help defeat Kimeramon."

"I told you that deep inside you were . . . kind," said Wormmon. 

"Wormmon." Ken slowly walked over to Wormmon and bent down and picked up his Digimon. "I'm sorry, don't go. You're my best friend."

Wormmon nodded. "You're my best friend too." He lowered his head and began to shutter. "Good-bye Ken."

Lifelessly in Ken's arms, Wormmon began to shutter and shattered into millions of pieces right before his human partner's eyes.

"Wormmon, _no_," cried Ken.

"He's gone Ken," said TK, standing next to Davis.

"He . . . can't be," said Ken slowly. His eyes widened with horror and slowly said, "Wormmon's gone . . . just like my brother . . ." Ken looked down around and sighed. "I was helpless to save him and now I can't save Wormmon either." Ken started to break down and began to sob. "Why do I keep losing people!" He started to sob more and tears started running down his cheek. "I came to the Digital World to get away from all those feelings- but I just can't escape." And then, Ken started to break down and starting crying hardly.

Davis thought for a moment about Ken's parents back home. "There are still people who love you back home."

Trying to pull himself together, Ken slowly got up. "I've gotta go . . ." He turned away from the group and slowly started walking away to the DigiPort to his home.

The others all sighed as Davis stepped up. "Don't walk away from your problems- let us help you Ken! You're DigiDestined, join us!"

But Ken was too confused and horrified of what he had become and of losing Wormmon that he couldn't hear Davis's shouts. As he slowly started walking away, he began to break down and cry again as he headed in distress away from the DigiDestined children and their Digimon back home through the DigiPort. But sadly, a Digimon was one thing Ken no longer had.

Somewhat surprised he was even saying anything, Cody murmured, "I wonder where he's going . . . I hope he'll be okay . . ."

The last scene when they return to the real world would be completely the same, so I'm leaving that out. This wasn't one of the better episodes- but the next two will.

****

After returning from New York, the DigiDestined prepare to resume school and work on rebuilding the Digital World. And, with the help of Willis, Terriermon, and Lopmon, there shouldn't be any problems. But when Davis has a scheme up his sleeve, there's always a problem . . . until several Digimon take it too far . . . Find out in the next re-written episode, _The Holy Dragon- Veedramon!_


End file.
